New Beginnings
by SpiceyIceey
Summary: Kagome is returning to her hometown for her senior year. She was the ugly duckling but now is the swan. What has happened since she left? Do her feelings for Sesshomaru the full blooded dog demon remain? How does he feel about her? Is this a coincidence or is this fate truly intertwined? Kagome hopes for new beginnings but Sesshomaru wants her and only her. ON HAITUS...
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA I AM JUST A FAN.

It has bad language, because that fits inuyasha so well.

A SesKag Story

Chapter One

_A new year, the new school, a different me. _

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was grateful that I didn't have to wear dorky school uniforms anymore. No siree. No more beige skirts and yellow or blue polo's. I am free to dress, free to style my hair and free to be the new me_. _Today I was wearing black skinny jeans with my red and black checkered Vans, a Black Veil Brides fitted shirt that I got from their tour this summer and a red jacket. My hair the longest as it's ever been, hung down to the very top of my jeans. I turned around and looked for a better view. "_Very sexy Kagome_"

Speaking of long hair I think about my best friend._ I wonder how Sango is doing_. I haven't spoken to her all summer. She is totally going to flip when she sees me. I should totally surprise her by picking her up in my new car that I auto-shopped this summer.

"_KAGOME HURRY UP! YOU WILL BE LATE, IT'S ONLY YOUR FIRST DAY AND YOU ARENT FAMAILAR WITH THIS SCHOOL!_" my mom was yelling again but she did have a point.

Well I said to my not-so-ordinary room in my best Arnold Schwarzenegger Terminator voice "_I'll be back."_

My mother is waiting downstairs and when I step into the kitchen she smiles.

"_You look beautiful Kagome."_

"_Thanks mom, am I taking Sota to school today?"_

"_If you could please dear it would help me so much. I have your grandfather's appointment in an hour and I have to be at work early today."_

I mulled over whether or not to let my brother ride in the front seat of my car. He was tall for a boy his age and he was too serious, why not?

"_Sota come on I'm taking you to school today._" I shouted up the stairs.

No answer.

"_We are going to be late if you don't hurry_."

There was still no answer.

"_I'll let you ride in the front seat of my car!"_

Footsteps came bounding down the stairs.

"_Really sis?"_

"_Yup just don't put your feet on my dashboard. I just finished the interior last week."_

"_I still think it's so cool that my sister got a old Chevrolet Camaro and totally decked it out."_

I had to agree with him well except with the part about it being old. I loved my car; it was a sleek black 1967 Chevrolet Camaro with white leather seats, the floors and roof were pitch black, which was a beautiful contrast, with a brand new black and silver dashboard that still had the original parts. All except the radio and speaker which I replaced over the summer, they were a birthday present from my mother. Mr. Jinenji who owned the Junk Palace down the street is a big sweet half demon with big blue eyes that protruded from his tan skin. He has a head similar to a giant ferret but with a giant like muscular frame. Up close he looks scary and ugly but to me he was sweet, caring, innocent, and totally misjudged. He sold me the frame for just 50 Yen. He let me work with him this summer on the agreement of if I find something of value to me, I can keep it free of charge if I helped his mother around the house Thursday through Sunday, because those were the days he left to his herbal farm on the outskirts of the city.

As we climbed into the car I got a text from Sango. _Since it's your first day back_, _how are we gttn to skool tday?_

I replied _I will fgure smthn out don't wrry c ya in a little. _

"Are you buckled up Sota?" "Yes."

I put in my phone jack and clicked a random playlist and turned my speakers on medium. I didn't want my brother to go deaf at just 13.

"_You are so beautiful you are the kind the girl that has the chemicals that make me fall in love…" _

I sang as loud as I could and soon Sota joined in and we sang the whole album of the War is Ours. It was something that I never thought he would ever in his life do with me. Especially to this music. I turned the volume down to a quieter level so I could talk to him.

"_I thought you said that this was freakdog and fag music?"_

"_Maybe I was wrong." _He said smiling a toothy grin.

I punched him in the arm and he yelped. I soon recognized the familiar street corners and bus stops as I approached the middle school. I grimaced as I looked and remembered the suffocating and itchy wool vest that we wore over our polo's. I saw a familiar silhouette inside of a beaten up Jeep. I parked the car in the nearest space free and rolled my window down.

"_Mrs. Tanaka?"_

The woman turned around quickly while trying to hide the cheese Danish and blue coffee mug. She was still the same as I remember. She was in her late 30s with shoulder blade length black hair that framed her pretty yet plain oval shaped face. Last time I saw her I was leaving the school having graduated middle school. I was still childlike then so it's no wonder she thought I was some punk teenager. I glanced at my clock and saw that I had almost an hour to make it to school. I could spare five minutes. I got out of the car after I said my goodbyes to Sota and wished him luck on his first day in middle school. I walked over to my old middle school teacher hoping she wouldn't recognize me. My plan was to be the new Kagome not the one that everyone made fun of for being the ugly duckling. She was staring at my face straining to remember my voice or something that looked familiar about me.

"_Hi Mrs. Tanaka, it's me Kagome Higurashi, from your homeroom class 3 ½ years ago." _

Her eyes widened and next thing I knew I was enveloped into a very tight hug.

"_Kagome you look absolutely stunning. I didn't recognize you. You have changed so much. You're quite the beautiful young lady I knew you would be."_

I smiled at her bird like voice.

"_I left to my godmother's Kaede house which is next to the Orchikua Sea a week after graduation." _I then proceeded to tell her about the two years that I had spent there, the best moments and the one question that was evident on her face_. _"Yes, _I left because I couldn't control my Miko powers and Kaede was the only person who could truly help me develop I was homeschooled and when Kaede decided that I mastered them well enough to come back here to finish my high school with my family and Sango."_

She nodded as if she understood_. "Well I'm glad your back Kagome and your secret is safe with me. Now off you go or you will be late for your first class. Come back and see me when you get the chance I would love to talk with you some more." _

I thanked her and said my goodbyes then proceeded to head to Sango's house to pick her up. Three minutes later I was outside her apartment honking my horn with the beat of BVB's Set Fire to the World. I saw her pale blue curtains shift and then her front door open. She screamed as she saw me in the driver's seat, running to throw the door open and hurl herself into the passenger seat.

"Kagome I can't believe you have your own car! It's so beautiful." She said while putting on her seatbelt and looking around in the car. "Seriously your car is totally hot." I laughed as I put the car in drive and headed to the battle grounds of Totun High School. Sango told me about her crush Miroku who was the school's official womanizer and his best friends the demon brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"_OMG you're still stuck on him?!_

"_Oh stop I know you totally dig Sesshomaru! And why not Miroku he's changed a lot since you left. You'll see."_

"_I somehow seriously doubt that" _I muttered to myself

"_Kagome you are so hot. Like seriously, not like you weren't pretty or anything before but now it's even more pronounced since you grew into everything ya know?"_

I nodded_ "You don't have to sweat Sango seriously I remember exactly how I looked it wasn't a pretty sight..."_

"_Kagome everyone is going to be so surprised, you won't be recognized I mean you….."_

I thought to myself of about how in school I was usually made fun of for my head for some reason it was unproportional to the rest of my body. My teeth were very crooked and one couldn't really fit in my mouth all the way. My hair was dry and very brittle, my face was full of bumps and grooves that marred its complexion. I really was an ugly duckling. When I went to spend those years with Kaede she showed me herbs and home remedies to remove all the unwanted things about. Soon my hair was the victim of everyone's envy. My face was smoothed over and brightened in complexion. I wore braces for my teeth for three years thanking the day I got them off which was this summer the day before my 18th birthday. I have Kaede to thank me for teaching me that everything is not as it looks on the outside appearance.

_*Maybe that's why you find Sessh-_

_I cut off the thought from my inner self. I don't like Sesshomaru I just find him mysterious that's all. I thought to myself._

There was just something about Sesshomaru that drew me to him even when were kids. It was a little weird because he didn't really talk to anyone, not even his brother Inuyasha. He was always quiet but there was always a sense of authority radiating from him. He wasn't what I would call a friend but he never made fun of me. Ever. Maybe he knew what it felt like to be different from everyone. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a sharp voice

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" I slammed on my breaks just in time to barely miss a red sports car streak across the intersection. The driver then honked and the rest of the occupants gave us the bird. I wasn't one for road rage but let me tell you this is a very different story. I then turned onto the street following the car waiting for the moment I was going to give the driver and his friends a piece of my mind. Sango said nothing as she looked at my angry face I could feel the worry radiating from her body. It was a little while that I noticed that I wasn't even sure where we were but I could remember every turn and all the stoplights that I had followed.

"You know Kagome maybe you should give up this little COPS chase its leading us nowhere near the sch-"

We were then greeted by a huge sign in bright red and black letters 'Welcome to Hashimoto High School. A Byoudou* school by the 17th district and its supporters!'

"-ool"

I then see the same sports car that so rudely gestured parked in the school parking lot towards the back. So they were students were they? Great now I'm speaking like Yoda. _Ha! I'll teach them who they were messing with, I thought to myself. _I pulled into a parking space about three rows down turned off the car, grabbed my books, a very worried Sango and my cellphone just in case I needed to call the ambulance for any of them because of missing fingers and marched over to their car. Which they were all out of now. Standing against the glossy red doors were three males and one girl. The men seemed familiar in a sense and Sango tensed up as we got closer. But the girl I recognized her on spot.

"Kikyo?" I hissed at Sango low enough for her to hear me.

"I tried to tell you." She seethed back.

If that was the case those could only mean three other people. Which were Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku looked just the same except taller with longer hair and bigger hands to grope anything in sight. The Taisho brothers looked quite a bit different from when I last saw them. Their hair was the same white color, they grew into their awkward frames quite nicely, Inuyasha was about 5'8 with less grace than his brother Sesshomaru who had to be at least 5'11 probably 6'1 easi- Wait! What am I doing measuring them for a suit? I had road rage and a problem to discuss with these two dogs.

"_Hey asswipe"_ I called to Inuyasha

He froze and turned around quickly. Inuyasha was always quick to his temper and boy did I plan to use this against him today.

"_What did you just call me?" _

"_Aw and I thought dogs had supersensitive hearing oh oops that's it I forgot your only half right?"_ I snarled sweetly

"_Listen up bit-"_

Kikyo was cut off by a low growl. She wisely kept her mouth shut.

Inuyasha was absolutely steaming he was so pissed.

"_Look I don't know who you think you are but you better learn how to talk to me properly in about two seconds or you will find my hands around your throat_."

"_Ooh is that a threat dog boy?"_

"_You best believe you wench."_

"_My my aren't we educated. Me wench, you bitch."_

"_Hey how about you come closer-"_

"_How about I give you a proper greeting for when you flip perfectly innocent people off and scream obscene things at them?"_

_I then hauled my fist back and slammed it right into his nose. I was satisfied when I heard a bone crunch. _

"_You cunt you broke my nose! I'll kill you for that-"_

"_How about everyone just calm down and we can talk this out" _Miroku said while placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder holding him back. I wasn't scared of him, if I felt like I was in danger I would just use my Miko powers to purify him and then reduce him to nothing but a pile of ash. Apparently while I was thinking of which spell to use to properly dispose of Inuyasha Kikyo, Miroku and Sango took Inuyasha to the nurse's office. I was then disturbed by a cool voice.

"_I didn't know Miko's were that aggressive."_

I looked up and with a bright smile on my face replied_ "I didn't know that dog demons could be as sexy as you." _I recoiled in horror as it occurred to me what I just said. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and he looked at me as if I had antlers on my head.

I stood there for alllllllllllllll about two seconds before I turned swiftly on my heel, in the process almost breaking my damn neck and dropping my cell phone , proceeded to the main doors with a face as red as a tomato.

I groaned "_Way to go Kagome now he'll think your Kagome the Wonder Slut." _

_eND sCENE _

_I hope you guys liked it I had so much fun writing this chapter. Please I am open about advice and suggestions. Will upload the next chapter hopefully by next Friday. Please REVIEW and follow this story. _


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

**IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS. ITS COLLEGE LIFE I PROMISE.!Some things I forgot to mention in the last chapter *Byoudou means equality. I thought I should make this known because it's going to become important in the later chapters. Please review. I would love to hear thoughts, feedback, and suggestions. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyo are all 18 years old. Because I need them to be legal to fill out my wonderful and delicious fantasies. Mwahahaha Sesshomaru and Miroku are 19. Just wanted to make that known. Thank you to my wonderful and inspiring fellow fanfic writers.**

**I do not own Inuyasha, I just simply fantasize and dream about them at night. (Sighs) **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Does your hand hurt Kagome?" Sango asked for the billionth time.

"No Sango my hand is fine." I said through clenched teeth. Contradicting to my words however my hand was bright red and still throbbing from punching Inuyasha's nose.

_Where can I get ice for my hand without attracting attention from Sango? The nurse's office is always a good place but then I realized that the spoiled puppy Inuyasha would still be in there howling and crying over his perfect nose being ruined by some girl. What about the teacher's lounge? But I don't have access to it... __Well Kagome you could always sneak in there it would only take a few seconds and if they ask tell them a little lie. Nothing to major just a little one. _

_Inner Kagome cooed at the last retort. Although she did have a point it wouldn't hurt anybody. _

I began to walk to the teacher's lounge. I still had about twenty minutes until class started so I would make great time. I opened the door to a red painted room. It was cozy with a few dark couches and a table with some chairs. There was a TV, a microwave and a refrigerator. I snuck in without drawing attention to myself. There were only two teachers in the room both in the very back talking about the news that morning and how kids today seemed to care more about the newest phone then their education. I walked down a small hallway behind the refrigerator. _Thank the Gods I found it._ I grabbed a sandwich bag from the cabinet above and grabbed some ice from the machine. The cool air caressed my throbbing and heated hand soothing it almost immediately. I let out a small sigh as I placed the bag over my hand and wrapped it with another bag. I turned around and walked to the exit.

"…._Kagome_."

I froze. Someone was talking about me. I stopped in front of the large brown door as I heard muffled voices.

"_Kagome does seemed to have changed quite a bit from the last time we saw her. A beautiful transformation." A familiar voice spoke _

"_If you ask me she's still the same wench just with a prettier face and a bigger palm." _

_Inuyasha. Who was he talking to? It has to be Miroku._

_I heard a rumble. Someone cleared their throat. _

"_Why Inuyasha you seem to be quite intrigued with that little Miko." Sesshomaru. _

"_I am not. She caught me off guard that's all. And why would anyone want to be intrigued with that brat." _

" _If you feel that way why did you ask Sango for her phone number when we were in the nurse's office?"_

_Inuyasha shuddered._

"_Mey Sango what's up with Kagome?"_ Inuyasha spoke keeping his head tilted back with a tissue in front of his nose.

"_What do you mean, she was perfectly fine until you guys cut us off at the intersection and flipped us off."_

Inuyasha ducked slightly_. "I was just having a little fun."_

"_Well it was very rude and you owe both of us an apology. That includes you Miroku."_

Miroku was ripped from his thoughts on how lovely Sango had become over these past few years especially that plump but tasty looking ass of hers. He wanted to grab it and watch it fill both of his hands. But when he reached out to caress this ass of hers, his face became very hot and he had a headache. He then fell to the floor crying.

Sango noticed Miroku's weird behavior and turned around just before his hand reached his destiny. She grabbed the closest thing and slammed it against his head. It was the metal end to a stethoscope. He slid to the ground clutching his head asking her

"_why would a beautiful woman such as yourself use such violent measures."_

"_You were trying to be sneaky and if there is one thing I hate is a sneaky and creepy person."_

"_Look lovebirds what happened earlier?" Sesshomaru asked_

"_Oh.."_

"_Well.."_

"_Inuyasha asked me in the spur of the moment what Kagome's number is. I thought all of the blood had drained from his head. But when he asked again this time in the presence of Kikyo I realized that he was just an idiot." Sango replied._

"_I was just asking for her number, I wasn't going to sleep with her." Inuyasha replied defensively._

"_Inuyasha I don't like Kikyo, not one bit but she at least deserves the respect from her boyfriend" She emphasized the word 'boyfriend' "that he won't ask for another girls' number especially in her presence. Are you really just that stupid? Well anyway Kikyo went on a rampage "she shuddered from the memory. _

_**Flashback**_

"_**INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU WANT THAT Bitch's number. I'm your girlfriend. Not her! How could you. Are you cheating on me with her.? HAVE you been seeing her.? Tell me Inuyasha right now. Sango are you in on this. You came to the school with her."**_

"_**Kikyo Kagome isn't the slightest bit interested in Inuyasha." Because she likes Sesshomaru. "Im sure Inuyasha wants her number for a different reason right Inuyasha?" I pinched him very hard on his already injured nose. **_

"_**No I really just want her number."**_

_**SLAP**_

_**When Sango looked at the sound Inuyasha was lying across the bed and Kikyo was gone. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha paused before replying. "_I wanted to apologize. What happened earlier was my fault but I didn't want to stop Kikyo because once she gets started on something she has to finish it. I had no right to call her those names I had no right to even get involved. But I know Kikyo can be brutal."_

"_Inuyasha if there is one person that you don't need to worry about against Kikyo its Kagome. Believe me when I say she can defend herself."_

"_I didn't know I-"_

"_Underestimated her? Humiliated her? Insulted her? You know what I'm glad she broke that nose of yours. You deserve it. You think you are all just high and mighty and better than anyone else at this school. Well you can take that attitude and shove it-"_

A loud crash came from by the door_. _The next thing they knew the room had plunged into darkness and the fire alarm went off. Its shrill cry, bringing smiles and relieved sighs from many unsuspecting students. Then that's when the smoke started pouring in throughout the building. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to cough, they having much more sensitive noses than 90% of the student population. Sango couldn't breathe and Miroku caught her just before she hit the floor.

"It smells like a gas, but I can't put my finger on what exactly it is, Sesshomaru can you guess what it is?"

"Miasma, Naraku's miasma. Damn it Inuyasha, Miroku we have to move now."

They all ran out of the room to the nearest exit. Sesshomaru stopped when he sensed a familiar presence nearby.

_KAGOME!_

But there was someone else's presence. It was a sickly poison that turned his stomach. It was Naraku he was near Kagome.

Kagome looked around. What happened? Why can't I move? I can't hear anything. My head hurts. A LOT. I felt something running down my face. When I put up my hand up it was liquid. Is this blood did, I hit the ground that hard? I looked around the room was foggy with what looked like thick black smoke. No not smoke. I opened the door with my miko powers. This is miasma. A very poisonous miasma, from what I can tell. I shifted my body to sit up and I felt pain flash up my left leg. I reached to move the debris that was now draped across my body. I could hear this dull ringing sound. It's getting louder and louder. The fire alarm. I have to get out of here but I couldn't move my body. Is this the power of the miasma? Its getting harder to breathe. I forced my body to crawl away from the deadly miasma towards what looked like a door. My body feels like lead. Sweat was running down my body, I was shivering and very light headed. I managed to reach the door and I almost couldn't reach the knob but I put everything I had left into turning the knob. Finally it opened and I immediately felt cool and fresh air. I pulled my body through the door and slammed it shut.

The miasma can't get through the door for now. I felt around for something to hoist myself up with and I found a rail. I pulled myself up and the pain got much worse. I think my leg is broken or fractured or something. I managed to stand up. While holding onto the rail I kept walking the hallway was pitch black. All the suddenly the ground came out from underneath from me. And I fell my body hitting indented surfaces and finally I stopped on the ground. My body was in extreme pain. I tried to get up again but I fell back down again. And the last thought I had before I gave into unconsciousness was _Will I see Sesshomaru again? _The darkness claimed me.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is not a chapter update.

PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL I HAVE GOING ON. I NEED YOUR GUY'S HELP SO PLEASE COMPLETE THE POLL. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS YOU CAN PM FOR AN INFORMATION.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hey guys I read the poll and I was actually shocked about your guy's response. I want to give a shout out to LoveInTheBattlefield first of all you keep me on track, and get my butt in gear thanks for being an awesome reviewer. I'd like to thank my other reviewers; amari, xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl, and last but definitely not the least Tigra22. Thanks you guys, you are all awesome and I hope that I can continue(or start) to keep giving what you want.

Heres the next installment of New Beginnings, read and enjoy and don't be shy to hit the review button. :)

SpiceyIceey.

A/N End Authors Note.

Kagome POV

I was floating.

I strained my ears to pick up some time of sound. Anything. I could only hear something muted and garbled. I opened my eyes to see that I was floating in the middle of a battleground.

I heard the sounds of clashing bodies and ... Swords?

I willed my body to move but it wouldnt budge. i shifted and i felt a bolt of searing pain go up my left leg. I looked down and saw that my foot was facing the wrong direction. What's going on? What happened. I dont remember how i got to this place.

I panicked.

I struggled to move body evern an inch. Sweat was pouring down on my face and my arms and legs screamed from the strain of an invisible weight.

_Calm down Kagome. You are all right. You cant fix everything without trying you know._

"Who there's!? Show yourself!"

_I see that i am so easily forgettable. I thought i would of made a very lasting impression on you, my dear Kagome._

"Where are you! Who are you? Why can't I see you.?" I shouted. I was beginning to get irratated.

_That's because i am inside your mind. Think of me as a another soul, thats inhabiting your mind._

"So you're my conscience?"

_No Kagome. I am not your conscience. You ask where I am and yet I am all around you. You ask who i am and yet I am a part of you._

I could hear the frustration laced in the voice.

"I dont understand. I've never met you a day before in my life."

_Young One please know that i am your biggest ally, and also your greatest enemy. You are one with me, just as i am one with you._

"You say we are the same person but I just cant shake the feeling that we havent met before. Why is that?"

_You have substained severe injury to your body._

The vocie skirted around my question, and now i was pissed. I wanted answers damnit and I wanted them now.

_A very deadly miasma invaded your body, so the only way for me to keep you safe and prevent the miasma from spreading throughtout your body and to your soul was to bring you here._

"Where is here exactly?"

_The path to your destiny._

I could tell this was going to be a very long day.. night, whatever the hell this was.

Sesshomaru POV

i was clawing my way through the rubble that was the west wing of the school. This was the last place that i sensed Kagome.

I had sensed Naraku nearby but when i arrived he was already gone but from what i could tell he was interrupted. His miasma was detained by the authorities and every demon was booked for questining. Except myself of course. No human would dare touch the Great Lord of The West Sesshomaru.

I kept digging praying that I would find something. Anything.

I froze.

Why was i so concerned with this girl? She was nothing to me. She serves no purpose to me, so why am I trying my hardest to find her. What was this feeling?

i didn't like this. I was not to be swayed by human emotions, unlike blooded demons such as myself did not have hearts,let alone feelings. Bringing my palm to the left side of my torso where my heart should be, I listened. There was no beating of a heart.

Bringing my hand down i looked at it. Why did I feel so dissappointed? I felt empty. As if there was nothing but a soul, inhabiting a physical body. Would Kagome fall for someone without a heart?

I of the bothersome and completely inexscusable thoughts i continued my search for Kagome.

After about 15 minutes i stumbled upon a yellpow backpack that resembkled the one Kagome was carrying.

I glanced around, looking for Sango, Kagome's friend. Not seeing her, i called upon my servant Jaken. Materalizing in a cloud of purple and black smoke, the green imp bowed its head.

"Rise."

Jaken stood up, his large reptilian eyes honing in on my face.

"Yes my lord. What may I help you with My great Lord Sesshomaru? It is not often that you call upon me for my services-"

"Would you desist. I have no tolerance for your flattery. I called you here for you to do your job. So will you do it? Or will I have to reprimand you?" I asked in annoyance.

Jaken lowered his head in submisison."Yes my lord." Glancng up he noticed the bagpack. I lowered the bag to the ground so he could inspect it. Running his hands over the bag he began muttering to himself. I watched on without interest.

"Yes... Yes.. This is a woman's bag." I rolled my eyes."But not just any ordinary human, a miko. a very powerful one at that. But her power has been diminished, almost completley gone." i scowled.

"Can you find her or not Jaken?"

Jaken jumped up, waving his hands around he yelled."Of course I can. Anything for Lord Sesshomaru. If you would follow me I will be happy to show you." Walking in the oppopsite directin of the school, I noticed that the grounds had been cleared. And the firemen and authorities were still questioning some of the students and teachers.

I heard footsteps approaching us. Sneering, I faced the intruder. There were two policemen. One aged and portly while the other was young and atheltic. The elder spoke up, "Are you a student here demon?" The younger one looked on with excitement in showing in his broiwn eyes.

I didn;t answer. i did not need to address any humans let alone these two pathetic exscuses. Turning my heel i resumed walking. Only for anoter voice to call out."You klisten here you freak, we asked you a question, so you better answer it, boy."

I bared my teeth in annoyance. How dare this human speak to me in such a fashion. Looking the men in the eyes I let my yokai side come out for a bit. I would show these two humans of what this " freak" was truly capable off.

My amber eyes turned red, my black irises now an eerie shade of blue. My fingernails grew in length and my fangs grew longer poking out of my mouth. Smirking I walked closer to them, both of them going for theri weapons. Pointing the guns at me, served only to anger me more.

I walked up until i was literally a foot away from the younger officer. I could smell the fear it was small but it was there. I glanced at his nametag Hansen. I could tell he was becoming more frighttened.

"Son, I'm only going to tell you once, back away or I will shoot." His voice was wavering and the fingers holding the gun were white at the knuckles. I could here the older man's breath as he attempted to walk around me. Sticking my hand out, I curled my fingers around his throat. He dropped the gun, his hands reaching up to try and release mine. I squeezed harder while looking 'Hansen" in the eye.

"Shall I show you what this 'freak' is capable of, officer?" Bringing my free hand down to palm the end of the 's eyes went wide, and he looked over to the older man as if looking for guidance.

I curled my fingers around the barrell of the gun. The metal began to rot away, as my acidic claws touched it. Hansen dropped the gun, and fell on his butt. I smiled a very fake smile and released the older officer from my grip. Falling to his knees he began coughing and gasping trying to regain his breath.

I stared down at them with apathetic eyes. Looking into theirs I saw the only expression I liked on a human. Fear.

"I would advise you, to never consider me a full blooded yokai demon-" both of the officers eyes went wide" as a freak. Never have I faced such insolence and disresepct from anyone. I am above your law." I spat.

I heard more footsteps, looking up I saw the Cheif of Police running in our direction. He glanced at his officers and when his eyes landed on me they widened. Bowing, he spoke." All of you show some repect! Y-Young Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize if my officers have offended you. I was not aware that you were in the vicinity. Please accept my humblest of apologies." He and the others were still bowing. Which was a good sign.

"Very well. I acccept, but you should teach your subordinates about the importance of respecting a member of the royal family.I heard a string of gasps and feet shuffling as the rest of the officers bowed. "Or rather the consequnces of disrepecting a member."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I sincerely apologize. I promise it will not happen again." The Cheif spoke, his voice ringing out finality.

I nodded pleased with this." You may rise Chief. But let this be a warning. Any situations such as this again and I assure you my Father will behearing about it. And he will definitely not be pleased." I turned away, walking away from the pathetic humans.

Humans thoguht as if they were at the to of the world. But none of them knew that they wer at our mercy. Some knew that suck as the Cheif. Who my Father and other higher up demons have dealt with before, when humans have stuck those noses into things that they don't belong.

That was the only things humnas were good for. Doing the little man's work. Kagome was no different. She must of casted a curse upon me. She afterall was a very powerful Miko. A miko's purpose in life was to eradicate demons and "cleanse" the world. A demon's purpose was to create madness and chaos. We were enemies... so why would i need to go find her? I didn't.

"Jaken." I called

Jaken spun around,"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

I motioned towards the school," Over there you will find Inuyasha and his... friends. Go. Give this to him adn tell him what you know. I am above doing this work. Let the half breed do this. After you have finished, come back we have a meeting with Father to make." I threw the backpack at Jaken, not caring if he caught it or not.

Jaken watched as his Lord walked away without a backwards glance. He sighed and began to lift the backpack up, only fpor it to crush him uner it's enormous weight.

_What did that phaspehmous girl put in here? Rocks?_

Jaken walked over to wear I nuyasha was, clearing his throat to get his attention. Once, twice, and third time was always the charm... Or not. Inuyasha was still ignoring him. He picked up on their conversations.

"Inuyasha why aren't you helping them look for Kagome. I saw your brother helping." A fair skinned girl with hip length black hair was scolding the half breed.

Inuyasha scoffed."Yeah right. Like that asshole would do that."

Jaken had heard enoguh. No one disrespected his huis staff he smacked the half breed in the leg, sending him to the ground howloing in marched up to where Inuyasha was nursing his abused leg."You! Listen here you brat! Lord Sesshomaru was doing an honorable job helping to look for that girl. He graciously has passed this task on to you. So I will not stand here and let you insult him.! Apologize! Right this instance. Or I wil have to use force.

Inuyasha stared at the ugly green imp with a blank expression, then he started to laugh loudly."Oh this is just to good. That statue is asking for me help? Ha! Like I'd want to help him."

The girl wiith long hair kicked Inuyasha in his injured leg. Hard. She was shaking her face a complete mask of rage."How _dare_ you. If you would think with that non existnent brain of yours you would realize that Sesshomaru, who was the only one digging through the debri left from the explosioin, found a clue. Get off your imaginary high horse and get down here with the rest of humanity." The girl was huffing. The younger black haired man was holding her by the arm.

"Sango is right Inuyasha." Turning to the imp Miroku took the backpack."Telll Sesshomaru Thank you." Helping Inuyasha up, they walked towards the school.

Sesshomaru POV

I opened the door to Father's inhome office. The spacious suite, occupying the renovated attic, was decorated in ancient Japanese relics with a touch of modern appliances.

"Father I need to speak with you." I called out to empty office. I heard movement coming from the back room, where the printer and copier were. Two black dress shoes came into my vision. Father was tlaking on the phone. I respected my Father greatly, he was flawless and the last remaining of the Four Great Demons, although we weren't close. Him having opposing views for humans than I do, left us midly estranged but I knew he would be able to help me with this problem of mine.

Father walked into the room, his giat was fluid and he had an air of sosphtication that surrounded him. His long white hair was pulled back into a low ponytail showcasing his yellow eyes and the purple crescent moon birthmark adorning his forehead. He was wearing a light blue button up, black slacks and a gold watch Inuyasha's mother bought him for Christmas a couple years back.

"What is it Sesshomaru? You never call me for anything. So this must be important." His deep voice echoing the office.

"How powerful would a miko have to be to spell a curse on a demon of our stature?" I got right down to the problem, I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

He looked at me with a blank stare then leaned back into his chair and twirled a pen in his hand. It took a while for him to answer back but I could tell he was completly thrown off by the question.

"Um well they would have to be extremly powerful or gifted in the art of casting that's for certain. it would be have to be a high level curse for that matter." He spoke very slowly as of he was wary of my reaction.

"I am not a child, you do not need to watch your words with me." I snapped.

His golden eyes narrowed, "Do not take that tone with me. You are my son, I helped bring you into this world and I can take you out of it just the same. If you have a problem you can always come to me or your mother wh-"

"That woman is not my mother, you are mistaken if you think for a moment I would consider that human as my mother." I saw something flash across his eyes, what, I wasn't sure.

He sighed."Sesshomaru I know that you do not see eye to eye with her but the truth is she is my wife and you will respect her for that. Now as to your problem. It would have to be someone very experienced, and they must have many years under their belt." He finished.

'Kagome doesn't seem to be very powerful, I didn't sense a great deal of power from her. Did she have someone cast it for her? But I would of felt a binding spell.'

"What about someone who is Inuyasha's age?"

"That's just unheard of. Even the most practiced Mikos don't have that kind of power. Who is this Miko?"

"Her name is Kagome. She went to school here when she was younger but moved away with an aunt before her first year of high school. I think she casted a binding spell against me."

My father turned a curious eye towards me."Well what does it feel like."

"I feel... different around her."

My father raised his eyebrows."Do continue."

"I feel differnet, I want to protect her. There was an explosion at school today and I when I realised whart was going on, I tried my best to find her but what use could she possibly be for me?" I scoffed.

It was quiet for some time. My father tapping his pen agaianst his desk. Finally he spoke but his words were not ones that comforted me.

"Sesshomaru I don't think she casted a binding spell. I can smell no magic. I think that you have a crush on this miko."

I scoffed,"Don't be ridiculous. I am not capable of such trivial things."

He looked me straight in the eye, his gaze was uncomfortable, like bearing my soul to a corrupt witch."You are capable of those 'trivial things' i fell in love with a human. Many demons have. Although sometimes there intentions are poor and their reasons are unpure, it has happened and I think that you have a crush on this miko girl." He looked satisfied with his answer, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Well I am not. Your love for humans is a fascination, one which will prove fatal to you but a fascination none the less. These years of being with that human woman have made you soft Father."

"Say what you will Sesshomaru, but that is the difference between humans and demons. Demons only survive for the fight. The ability to become stronger, to hold the most power. Yes while humans have proved to be much in the same way by the evidence of history they can evolve. Something that demons have no use for, or rather something that they can't change. It's in the way we are created. Humans have compassion and can previal over even the most difficult of situations but only because they have something that demons don't posses naturally." He was calm and very collected.

"And what exactly would that be."

"They have the ability to sacrifice. To fight for something that may or may not buy them any personal gain but they can protect the ones they love and be thankful in the end. Demons by nature cannot do this for their biology is not built that way. That is why humans are the strongest race. Maybe not in numbers, or supernatural powers or even fearlessness but they have courage to make a sacrifice that may cost them everything but they still fight for it."

I looked at him in complete and utter disbelief. A crush? I have no heart so why would I feel these things. Humans are an inferior race. They have't been around as long and they are like worms. They stay low to the ground and slither their ways through the walls of society and order.

So what did that mean for me? Does this mean I like Kagome? That I have more than amicable feelings toward her? Will she prove to be my downfall? Is she just a fascination? What?

I didn't understand. I left my father in my office. Going to the underground trainng area maybe fighting some of the prisoners will fix this nonsensical dilemma."

If I had stayed longer I would have heard my father.

"You have finally become a true warrior Sesshomaru. To love is not a weakness, rather a strength in yourself and the ability to protect what you think is important. I hope you can learn this before it's to late."

*OKay I like this but I didn't at the same time but each time it came out like this. I hope you guys like. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Do you like the direction the story is going? Is there something you want to see more of? Whatcha think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
